Naruto Tamers
by The hybrid who likes to write
Summary: When Naruto is banished from konoha,he accidentally gets sucked into the digital world of Digimon Tamers,meeting a certain yellow furred vixen upon his arrival.Set 6 months before the events of tamers.Pairing is naruto and renamon.story better than summ.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or digimon, only this story and plot.

Naruto Tamers

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto was running away from Konohagakure no sato. Why?

Because that blasted council, the civilian part, called for a vote to decide if he should be punished for bringing back the traitorous Uchiha Sasuke with a few minor scratches on his person. The entirety of the ninja half of the council voted no, but every last civilian, save Tuechi Ichiraku (He voted with the ninjas), voted to banish naruto. Unfortunately the civilians outweighed the ninjas.

Of course this didn't go well with tsunade, so she ordered naruto's inheritance be given to him, away from the council of course. When naruto was told who his parents were, he wasn't too surprised as to who his father was, hell, he'd placed bets with himself as to who his dad was. So he wasn't surprised when he was told his dad was Namikaze Minato, the Yondame hokage, the yellow flash, ect., was his pops.

He had no clue his mother was a redhead though. How his hair was completely neon blonde with that deep of red on his mothers' side was beyond him.

Kyuubi offered to put streaks of red in his hair if naruto made the seal more comfortable, so naruto, with some trial and error, managed to change the seal into an endless expanse of forest and greenery with the seal being a collar with spikes pointing outward. Kyuubi loved it and immediately made a den for himself in one of the cliff faces in naruto's mind. An hour later, naruto had two streaks of red an inch and a half thick on either side of the middle blonde streak, and the rest of his hair on either side of the streaks was still blonde of course. He loved it, and thanked Kyuubi.

Jiraiya helped with the getting of every thing that belonged to naruto rightfully by sealing every thing in the namikaze estate, and the estate itself, into sealing scrolls, then sealing those scrolls in one big heavy duty sealing scroll, then sealing _that_ into a scroll small enough to fit in his pocket.

He also shed himself of the hideous orange jumpsuit, burned it, and bought himself a more 'ninja fit' attire. It consisted of black shinobi pants taped off at the bottom, a black, sleeveless AMBU-style shirt, some lightweight armor, and a pair of purple sleeves with the ying-yang symbol over the back of his hands(picture Renamon's sleeves on naruto, only purple instead of blue, and made for humans).

He then got his fathers' trench coat and modified it, putting a design of a cartoonish fox laughing hysterically at whoever looked at it. Jiraiya, on naruto's request, had gone to wave country and retrieved Zabuza's sword. Naruto said he wanted to honor the swordsman by keeping the sword in use, instead of letting it rust in the ground. He'd have liked that.

Of course, when the countries naruto had helped learned of his banishment, they cut all ties with konoha, they stopped trading goods with them, and sent their mission requests to other villages, cutting konoha's budget in half. The civilian council didn't like that, and tried to force the other countries to continue trading, but the ninja council didn't like _that_ and denied the usage of force, because that sort of vote needed a unanimous decision.

All this had taken a week, and at the end of the mandatory 7-day 'get your stuff, say your goodbyes, then get the hell out' period given to all banished ninjas, he left the village.

That brings back to now.

**-SCEAN CHANGE OF DOOM-**

Naruto was running as fast as his legs could take him, witch was pretty fast considering he was only a gennin. Unfortunately the Ne(ROOT)Anbu Danzo had sent after him were gaining on him. He stopped in a clearing, planning several ways to slow them down, because after all, he was a master prankster for years, evasion was one of his stronger points. As he was about to turn and initiate plan A, a beam of pink light and numbers raced over him, and sucked him out of this dimension, putting him into one much more technologically advanced, and much more accepting. In fact, there would be a certain yellow furred vixen roughly 20 meters from his landing site.

* * *

**IMPORTANT:**

Okay, chapter one is a little short by some people's standards, but, it's the first fic I've put on fanfiction, and it's more of an explanatory chapter. The rest of the chapters will be, at the very least, twice the size of this one. Now for those wondering, the main pairing will be Naruto and Renamon, you guys, by popular vote, will decide the rest of the sub-pairings. I will be turning naruto into a digimon called Solomon. He will look…well, his physical appearance will be explained in the next chapter, but it will be a little cliché, you know, fox, all his evolutions will have nine tails, Ect. He will still be able to use chakra and all it's wonders, so he can use a henge to go about in broad daylight, so don't worry about this being the only time we see naruto with the awesome trench coat. Naruto will be Renamon's tamer, yes the Renamon Rika/Ruki gets, rika is just too hard to write, if I do her like I would sasuke, she'd come across as a power hungry bitch, and after awhile, renamon would start to hate her, eventually turning her into Blackrenamon, the virus attributed version of renamon, and she would destroy rika and any thing else in her path, inevitably ending in Blackrenamon's deletion. Not going there. I like renamon too much…no not like that you sick bastards, as a character. Though I have to admit, renamon _is_ attractive, even by furry standards. ANYWAY, I look forward to reading your reviews, should you choose to leave one. Please, minimal flames, constructive criticism is appreciated, if you do flame I will use them to cook my food.


	2. Awakening

**Hello, and welcome to another installment of naruto tamers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of any series or game used, just the story itself.**

Naruto awoke with a groan. The only part of his body that _didn't _ache was his head.

The last thing he remembered was coming out of the pink beam and falling from a ridiculously high point in the air. He opened his eyes and saw the night sky, and the earth floating where it should…wait, what!

Naruto's eyes flew wide open and indeed saw the earth, but the continents were all wonky and out of place. He heard movement nearby and looked at its source, and nearly gasped. Across from a fire was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It had a humanoid appearance, but it wasn't human. It looked more like a bi-peidal fox, with yellow-blonde fur, purple sleeves, a white underbelly, and a mane of white fur around its neck that covered part of its chest. Its eyes were a soft cerulean blue, much like his own, but what should be the whites of its eyes was a solid black. It was currently sitting, so if he were to guess, he would say it was five-foot-six-inches tall.

It noticed he was awake, and said in a definitely female voice, "I see that you're awake. I was beginning to worry, you've been unconscious for two days." Naruto was surprised. "Only two days? After a fall like that, I expected to be unconscious for at least a week." He said while sitting up. " Really? A week? Well, you did leave a five-foot crater in the ground." The fox replied. Naruto shrugged, he'd made bigger ones before. Then he realized he hadn't gotten her name.

"Say, what's your name anyway?" he queried. "Renamon. And you?" "Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, at you service." He did a silly little sitting half-bow earning himself a chuckle from the now named Renamon. She then looked confused. "Wait a minute, you aren't a Digimon? 'Cause you sure as hell look like one." Naruto was confused. What was a digimon? He decided to voice his conffuzeled-ness. "The hell is a digimon?" He oh-so-eloquently asked.

Renamon looked surprised at his statement, so she explained that digimon were essentially constructs of data with sentient life. Most chose to fight and delete each other, while some, like her, simply wandered the digital world, fighting only when the need arose, while still some chose to settle down in some village. "Hmm…I see…and what makes you say I'm one?" Renamon didn't answer, instead, she used a little known power that all species of Renamon had.

She made a 17x18 mirror out of the same crystal (I fought so hard not to write krystal instead) that her 'Fox Leaf Arrowhead' attack was made of. She handed it to him, and when he looked in it, this time, he did gasp. He saw, not the blonde-haired blue-eyed semi-short teenager he was used to, but a six-foot-six Anthropomorphic fox. To better examine himself, he stood up on his now Digigrade legs.

His arm guards were still there, as was the rest of his clothing, but now he was covered in reddish fur, his forearms, hands, half way down his shins, and his new Digigrade paw-feet were covered in black fur. Both his hands and feet had wicked-looking sharp claws on them. He also noticed he still had his ninja attire on, but modified to fit his new body.

He looked mostly like a regular anthro fox, but he had nine tails instead of just one. He could probably blame that on Kyuubi. His whisker marks had turned into real whiskers, three on each cheek, and his incisors were both an inch out of his mouth, which looked very sharp. He had a streak of pure red spiky fur going back from just above his forehead, to the back of his skull, and two neon blonde streaks on either side. Finally, the tips of his ears and tails were Black.

"Weird, I didn't look this way when I left konoha, must be the effect of being in the digital world as opposed to the real one." He said while looking down rubbing his 'chin'. Just the underside of his jaw really.

Then he realized something. If he was out for two days, he should be starving. He should feel like eating a million bowls of teuchi oji-san's ramen. Except…"Hey Renamon-chan, if I was out for two days, how is it I'm not starving?" He asked, unconsciously adding the '-chan' suffix to Renamon's name. She blushed lightly under her fur at the honorific, but answered his question regardless. "It's because everything here is data, so there is no real need to eat, you eat when you run low on energy, or if you want to. Mostly when you want to."

After she said this, there was noise behind them. " Speaking of eating, you two might make for a good dinner!" Ten meters away was a Blackleomon, if renamon wasn't mistaken, charging right for them, sword drawn. Acting on instinct, Naruto used an ability he would come to be known and feared for. **"SANITY SNACHER"**

His eyes glowed green and the Blackleomon stopped, his eyes glazed over. Then, with a look of fear on his face, he screamed in terror, his imagination going haywire, causing him to hallucinate indescribable things, horrible things, things that would make even the most battle-hardened jashin(1) followers, Orochimaru, and even Madara HIMSELF cower in _fear_ in the smallest corner they could find. The Blackleomon was so scared, that he accidentally destroyed himself, turning into data, which floated away.

Renamon was surprised, awed, and a little frightened at the display of power. What had happened to the virus leomon? She shuddered, deciding that she _really_ didn't want to know.

Naruto turned to her and saw her frightful eyes. "Is something the matter?" He asked. "w-What was that?" she tentatively asked. He stared off to the side. "Uhh…" '_Kyuubi, you mind helping me here?' _he asked his tenant. There was grumbling in the back of his head, the sound of pottery falling over and breaking, and a cat yowling. **"What do you want kid?"**

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto and Kyuubi were on good terms. It happened shortly after naruto learned of his status as a Jinchuuriki(If someone could PM me the proper spelling I'd be very grateful), they both made a mutual agreement that benefited them both, seeing as they would likely be spending the rest of eternity together. _'Well for one, could you tell me what the attack I just used is?' _Kyuubi looked through naruto's recent memories and examined them, and naruto's new body, concluding that his plan had worked. **"Kit, you better be thankful I did what I did, or you'd be cheap lunch meat right now." **Naruto was confused. _'What _did_ you do?'_** "I used a jutsu that sent us here, and the only way you'd survive is if you were a kitsune, so I did that, then I simply re-assembled your DNA into data to correspond with the new world we are in. As for the attack, that was an ability you have now that allows you to literately steal another's sanity. You can guess it doesn't work on people who are already raving mad. You can also give people their sanity back with an ability called 'sanity return', I know, cliché and generic, but I was in a hurry, what did you expect? Sheesh. Let's see, what else is there…ah, yes, you can now wield all my powers and six tails worth of my charka safely. Before you ask, I'll give you a list of the rest of your new powers now."**

Naruto got the impression Kyuubi was putting on glasses and holding a piece of parchment in front of himself. **"Ahem, let's see, I gave you the ability to shape shift, control of all five of the main elements, the sub-elements light, darkness, chaos, shadow, ice, lava, wood, sand, metal, and anything else you can cook up, my affinity for trickery, my control over the four gods of strength, the mind, magic, and chaos, my powers of mischief and mayhem, my summoning contracts for my kin the youko, and a dragon contract I won in a game of poker against a human a couple hundred years ago, which you'll have to sign by the way, sanity snacher/return and a **_**way**_** faster regenerating factor."**

Naruto thought about what Kyuubi had said and concluded coming here was definitely worth the new body and powers. Of course, he'd have to train with them first to get a good grip on them, but that was just part of the fun. He thanked Kyuubi and turned to renamon not two seconds after she asked her question.

"'Sanity snatcher' lets me turn people crazy. Apparently what he saw was too frightening for him to live with, so he was scared to death." Stated/improvised naruto, giving renamon her answer. "Oh." Was her simple reply. "Sooo…were are you from? And what are you exactly?" asked Renamon. "Well, I currently have no home as I was banished from my home village by a number of biased people, as for what I am…I am a kitsune, though I was born human."

Renamon raised an eyebrow. Born human but is a kitsune now? Impossible. And what the hell was a kitsune? "If you were born human, how are you a Kitsune now?" she asked, preparing to label him insane, yet at the same time the smallest amount of hope that she may have found a tamer at last still grew.

"**Kit, use this jutsu and poke her forehead, she'll have an instant download of all your memories, from birth to now."** Kyuubi rudely interrupted naruto's long-winded reply before it began. Hand-seals raced across his mind's eye and naruto memorized the sequence. "Here, this will be faster than explaining every thing." He did the hand-signs and poked her forehead. Renamon gasped at the sudden rush of info she was getting, and nearly had a mental breakdown at the memories. When the memories ended and faded, she cried silently, shaking in anger and sadness that someone would do that to an innocent child. It made her want to be his partner all the more, so she could protect him from becoming victim to that kind of treatment ever again. Naruto was going to ask if she was all right, and instead found himself holding a sobbing renamon, trying to comfort her. When she calmed down to just hiccupping every so often, he asked, "What did you see?" Renamon looked up at him, tears making stains on her beautiful face. "Everything." She answered.

That was the last word spoken between them that night. Renamon fell asleep on naruto's chest, and him falling asleep sitting upright. Before renamon fell asleep completely she had one last thought. _"I hope I can at leased prove to be a good friend to him."_ Then she went off to dreamland.

**There you go, chapter two, sorry it's a little short, I had writer's block for a few days 'cause I couldn't figure out a good way to have Kyuubi give his speech about what powers he'd given to naruto. A bit of narurena fluff at the end there for you guys.**

**Jashin is the god of murder, worshiped by jashinists like Hidan from the Akatsuki.**

**If you can guess where I derived 'sanity snatcher' and the gods of strength, the mind, magic, and chaos, I'll give you a cookie. Review if you choose so please.**

**Until next time,**

**Fox.**


	3. New allies and discoveries

Naruto tamers ch.3

Naruto opened his eyes and saw he was in the middle of a dessert. He looked around and remembered last night's events, wondering where Renamon was. He looked down and saw a note addressed to him.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry I can't be with you at the moment, but it seems I've found a tamer, so you'll have to be on your own from now on, sorry. There is a town west of here that you can rest up in, after you do that, see if you can get up to the globe to the real world, where I'm sure we'll meet again. See you then!_

_Renamon._

He looked at the compass she had drawn in the dirt and headed to where it indicated west, stuffing the note in his pocket. He walked for half an hour before seeing the town she mentioned in the distance. He ran toward it and arrived in three minutes.

There were two guards that looked like big clunky robots outside, so he slowed down in an attempt to look friendly. When he approached, they raised their arms. "Halt! State your business here." Naruto tried to look innocent. "I'm just looking for a place to rest, and this was the closest town I could find." The guards were a bit wary, but let him through after being persuaded to do so.

"Whoa." Was the only thing he could say as he looked around at all the various digimon of various shapes and sizes. He mostly saw wolfish dinos, big wolves, and werewolves, and he even saw a wolf mech flying overhead.

"First time in garuru city?" someone asked from behind. He turned and saw one of the wolfish dinos. "Yeah, why?" he asked. "Oh nothing, It's just I've never seen someone like you; I'm gabumon by the way, but I prefer jack if you don't mind." Naruto nodded. "Naruto is the name, nice to meet you jack." Jack smiled and was about to say something when a commotion was heard nearby. Naruto looked at jack before turning to investigate.

"Viral scum! Go back to the hole you crawled out of, or go delete yourself!" was heard. Naruto frowned as he pushed though the crowd to find a blackish-gray version of the werewolves he saw earlier being beat up on by the blue ones. He looked at the black ones' eyes and saw tears and fear there.

"why?" the black wolf asked. "Why? You know why! You destroyed our families you viral scum!" said one of the blue ones. Suddenly naruto had a flashback to when he was in konoha in his younger days, seeing himself in the position of the black werewolf, the blues replaced by villagers.

He grew angry, power and a red aura gathered around him as he stepped forward. The blue werewolves let him pass, thinking he was on their side.

Oh how wrong they were.  
He reached the downed werewolf and asked kindly, "What is your name?" the black digimon was confused at his gentle tone. " b-Blackweregarurumon." He answered.

Naruto turned around sharply and glared at the crowd of spectators. "Go away." He told them. None of them listened, and they all sneered. "You're protecting that scum? Fine, we'll just delete you too." Said a giant wolf in the crowd. "I don't think so." said naruto.

He got in a battle stance and was about to beat the tar out of the crowd, put it back in, then repeat the process, when a voice stopped him. "Please, don't hurt them, please…"it pleaded. He looked at its source and saw it came from Blackweregarurumon. He again saw himself in his position, asking jiji to not hurt the ignorant villagers. Naruto's eyes softened, and he nodded. He got out of his battle stance and looked at the other wolf creatures in contempt. "Be thankful I can understand his predicament, you'd be dead otherwise." He turned around and picked up the injured black werewolf and jumped away, headed for the edge of town. "Thank you." Was the only thing Blackweregarurumon could say before he passed out from his injuries.

One month later

A month had passed and naruto was getting the hang of using his body properly, from chakra control, to jutsu, his body's' natural powers inherited from kyuubi, you name it. It helped that he caught on to the shadow clone trick the first week. Then there was Blackweregarurumon, or shadow as naruto liked to call him; he was rapidly becoming naruto's best friend, right up there with the old man, baa-chan, iruka-sensei, the Ichirakus, and Garra. Both shadow and Garra could understand him in a way others couldn't, sharing the burden of carrying something they had no control over. Admittedly, holding a demon was a much bigger burden than having a computer virus in your body, but it was the same basic thing otherwise, right down to the village's treatment of them.

As their friendship grew, they got to know each other better, and thus knew each other's strengths and weaknesses.

One night something amazing happened.

The night something amazing happened.

Naruto was watching the fire and tending to it, while shadow was thinking about something he'd been wanting to know for a while.

"Hey naruto, you know how you used to be human?" he asked the red-blonde fox. Naruto had told Shadow of his previous life before he came to be here.

"Yeah."

"What did you look like?" The question wasn't all that unexpected; in fact he was surprised it took him this long to ask it. He obliged by poofing into his human visage.

Now what happened next requires a little explanation.

When naruto arrived in the digital world, the Digi-gnomes were confused as to what naruto was, he wasn't human, he wasn't an animal(though there were traces of fox in his base code), an he wasn't digimon. Now, the rules for allowing tamers didn't say anything about odd entities not being allowed, so they set about partnering up naruto and shadow since they were getting too close for them not to. It was mere coincidence that they finished their preparations just when naruto used the henge.

Back to the heroes of the story.

Naruto and shadow were surprised by the ball of light that appeared in front of the former, and naruto was wary of it until it did nothing. He grabbed it, and it morphed into a blobby looking thing with a puffed out T shape, white body and black ring around a small screen, and to top it off it had a black strap and belt clip.

Naruto had a 'WTFITS?'(1) face on, while shadow was amazed and giddy at the same time. He got a tamer! And those pricks in garuru city said he'd never get one. They said the desert would freeze over before he got a partner. Yet here he had a partner before any of them, and the dessert was as sweltering as ever.

"Uhh…what is this?" asked naruto. Shadow looked over at him. "That my friend, is a digivice, it is the physical representation of our partnership. From now on we're two parts of the same two-piece puzzle." Naruto looked at shadow and smiled. He'd hoped the wolf would get a tamer, but never imagined himself that person.

Many months passed, and the two became as close as brothers, and naruto became proficient in using the new abilities he had. An odd thing about them that often occurred is that Shadow would always go to naruto for comfort. The reason behind this, is because naruto was older than shadow for the fact that he was only twelve, whilst naruto was, at this point, sixteen, and a half-foot taller than the wolf.

On a random Wednesday afternoon, Naruto and Shadow were hanging around a couple of random caves in the middle of nowhere land napping. Too bad they didn't see the data stream coming straight for them…

OK HAI IM BACK(Dodges all manner of things thrown at him)Sorry I haven't updated in crap knows how long, but I had extreme fallout 3 addiction. Even as I write these words, my longing for it slows my mind, distracting me. I will try and get the next chapter up soon, but I'll need to watch season three again.

Till then,

John Fox.


End file.
